


It Runs In The Family

by bokubroya (liarielle)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Found Family, Kageyama Tobio & Kurahara Kakeru Are Half-Brothers, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Pro Volleyball Player Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Reminiscing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/bokubroya
Summary: “It won’t go away,” Tobio grants him the courtesy of an honest answer. “Not for a while. I heard your school is keeping it quiet. Burying your name.”“People saw,” Kakeru looks away, fists clenched at his sides. “The others...”“Yes,” Tobio murmurs. “And they won’t forget.”“Do people still remember?” Kakeru looks at him, drawing to an abrupt stop.Tobio stops in front of him, tips his head back, and eyes the faint outline of the moon in the sky, the sun’s light slowly starting to paint across the sky. “Some,” he admits. “But fewer every year.”“This is different,” Kakeru chokes out. “You didn’t hurt anyone.”— — —Or, yet another fic where Tobio and Kakeru are brothers. A story of Kazetsuyo from Tobio’s point of view.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kurahara Kakeru, Kiyose Haiji/Kurahara Kakeru, Kurahara Kakeru & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	It Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! 
> 
> Like a lot of folks, I adored the similarities between Tobio and Kakeru, and I’ve loved reading stories where they’re related. Then I started thinking about how, if we go by when the shows take place, Tobio is the older one. I wanted to explore that dynamic and this is what I ended up with. 
> 
> I’ve tagged both fandoms but please know that this mostly follows the Kazetsuyo plot line. So there are spoilers if you haven’t watched that yet! That being said, this is definitely more enjoyable if you’ve _also_ seen/read Haikyuu, because those characters and relationships play an important role as well. 

It should be a surprise when Tobio opens his front door at nearly three in the morning, and his brother stands there, bowed deeply at the waist, begging to stay the night. It should be, but it isn’t. 

They haven’t seen each other in about six years. But Tobio keeps a photo of Kakeru on his desk, he always has. And Sugawara, bless him, had recognized the boy his coworkers said assaulted his coach. Tobio thinks Suga’s talents are wasted at a high school, no matter how prestigious. He ought to be teaching at a college, the eyes and minds of the latest generation of brightest focused on him. Just this once though, Tobio is glad that Sugawara works at Sendai Josei. 

He knew that’s where Kakeru was attending high school. He’s followed the meets he can, read articles here and there, felt his heart surge with pride seeing his brother described as nationally ranked. But never has he acknowledged how close he’s been to reaching out. A senpai away from contact for just over two years. 

But now...all sense in the world has led Kakeru here, as it should. Tobio invites his brother in, takes his bag, and makes some tea. 

\-----

“He was so mad,” Kakeru mumbles, fingers trembling around his glass. “And mom...” His voice cracks, falters, nearly fails. “She didn’t say anything.” 

And that...that is familiar. Their mother had split from Tobio’s father when Tobio was three. He remembers her rounded stomach the weeks before she left. An affair, Tobio learned as he grew older, with Kakeru’s father. Tobio’s father kept custody of him, but he spent the occasional weekend with his mother and new brother. 

Until that fateful match his last year of middle school. She never gave Tobio a reason, not even the courtesy of a returned call or text. But Tobio can connect the dots now. Kurahara is a name well known a few steps to the left of Tobio’s world. A name behind several of the most prolific athletic journals in the country—most notably, track and field, soccer, and volleyball. A name that couldn’t afford to be soiled by Tobio’s, not with the stain he was set to carry into high school, when colleges and professional teams started paying attention. His mother said nothing then, too. Interesting, how his phone began to ring after he played on the national team last year. After he turned down any interviews offers from publishers managed by Kakeru’s father. Petty, perhaps. But Shouyou has always found it delightful, and Tobio can’t bring himself to care if it’s childish.

“I can’t promise that you can stay,” Tobio says carefully. “If they want you home, I can’t do anything to stop them. Not while you’re underage.” 

“They don’t,” Kakeru breaks his heart, quietly, delicately. 

\-----

“What do you think is gonna happen?” Kakeru reveals his fears in a hot, steaming breath against the cool air one morning as they run. Running with Kakeru reminds Tobio of running with Shouyou. His stamina is endless, and friendly competition flows naturally between them. 

“It won’t go away,” Tobio grants him the courtesy of an honest answer. “Not for a while. I heard your school is keeping it quiet. Burying your name.” 

“People saw,” Kakeru looks away, fists clenched at his sides. “The others...”

“Yes,” Tobio murmurs. “And they won’t forget.”

“Do people still remember?” Kakeru looks at him, drawing to an abrupt stop. 

Tobio stops in front of him, tips his head back, and eyes the faint outline of the moon in the sky, the sun’s light slowly starting to paint across the sky. “Some,” he admits. “But fewer every year.” 

“This is different,” Kakeru chokes out. “You didn’t hurt anyone.” 

“I did,” Tobio refutes. “Not physically. But I did.” Tobio watches his brother, the way his hands tremble, white blooming across his knuckles. “But Kakeru...it hurt me too.”

“I’m not hurt,” Kakeru’s voice echoes the sound of gates slamming closed, an iron wall rising between them that could rival Date Tech’s. 

“Aren’t you?” Tobio asks softly. 

He doesn’t get an answer. 

\-----

Kakeru’s parents, it turns out, do want him home. Oh, they take their time deciding it, but eventually they come to take him. Tobio is powerless to stop them, and Kakeru knows. He begs Tobio to leave the morning his parents come to pick him up, before they arrive. It’s not the fear in his eyes that convinces Tobio to agree—it’s the fierce protectiveness. Kakeru, more than anyone, understands. 

He understands that if Tobio stays, there will be a repeat of the incident with Kakeru’s coach. The question, of course, is whose fist, and whose face? 

\-----

Staying in touch is hard after that, and more than once, Tobio nearly makes the drive to break down his mother’s door and save his brother. It’s a strange feeling. He knows Kakeru isn’t in danger, but the mere fact that he can’t be happy there has Tobio on edge. His only reprieve are Suga’s updates, and their rare phone calls when Kakeru can dodge his parents.

\-----

Kakeru decides to attend Kansei University, and the familiarity tugs at Tobio’s heart. Kansei is an escape. There is no long distance running team there, and it’s the last place his old teammates would turn up. Kansei is Kakeru’s escape plan. 

\-----

Fate, as it often does, has a funny way of foiling plans. 

\-----

Tobio doesn’t hear from Kakeru for weeks after the semester begins, and it’s hard to admit that his career keeps him too busy to be the one to reach out, between long practices and a few back to back matches. He gets lucky though. His phone rings, and Tobio doesn’t hesitate to answer when he sees who it is. 

“Iwaizumi-senpai?” 

A laugh greets him, warm and loud. “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you to call me Hajjme,” Iwaizumi teases. 

“And I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that will not happen,” Tobio replies, his voice gravely serious despite his grin. “What’s up?” 

“I figured I’d call and see if you’re coming to the meet,” Iwaizumi says. “Haven’t seen you yet, but-“

“Wait, Iwaizumi-san—“

“See, Haijime is much faster to say.”

“—what are you talking about?” Tobio’s heart pounds, and he can’t figure out why. 

“Eh?” Iwaizumi’s humor fades away. “The meet, at Tokyo Sport University. Kurahara is here, so I thought-“

It’s horrendously rude, and Iwaizumi is going to trap him in a headlock for at least an hour when he sees him, but Tobio hangs up, and he runs. 

\-----

He makes it in time to catch the last lap of Kakeru’s meet. He should have gotten there sooner, but between the traffic and his horrific sense of direction...

The point is, he made it, and there Kakeru is. The embodiment of the nationally ranked runner he is, adorned in black, holding his own against runners older and more experienced. He recognizes Rikudo’s uniforms, which explains Iwaizumi’s presence. His senpai has settled in quite comfortably as an athletic trainer for Rikudo. 

His brother finishes third, and Tobio wants nothing more than to run down onto the track to him, but he knows Kakeru well enough to realize that’s a bad idea. 

It feels like ages before he can finally make his way down through the crowd, towards a gathering of black uniforms. They’re busy talking, but one of the blonde twins catches sight of Tobio and stares. It’s not long before the other twin is staring too. 

“Eh, Kurahara?” One of them interrupts the man who was speaking. “That guy looks like you.” 

Tobio’s persistent awkwardness bristles when ten pairs of eyes swing his way. Well. Nine. The thin, delicate looking man is still slumped over between his teammates, and only has eyes for the ground. 

“Nii-san,” Kakeru blurts out. “What are you...”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Tobio bows shortly to the man who was talking before, and can’t help but notice the scarring on his knee. He quickly turns his attention back to Kakeru, before he’s caught staring. “Iwaizumi,” Tobio offers as explanation, gesturing vaguely towards where Rikudo is gathered. “He recognized you and called to see if I was coming. I only made it in time to see your final lap. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” 

“Ah, no, I mean, I didn’t...um,” Kakeru stumbles over his words, and affection blooms in Tobio’s chest. 

“I know,” He reassures his brother. “I understand.” 

“Kakeru,” The man with the scarred knee finally speaks, and Tobio notes the casual use of his brother’s name, weighing it against the discomfort he recognizes in Kakeru’s shoulders. “You never mentioned a brother.” 

“Perhaps it hasn’t come up,” Tobio offers, drawing the attention away from his brother with another short bow. “Kageyama Tobio.” Tobio doesn’t think his words through, and he can see some spark of recognition in the man’s eyes. 

“Kiyose Haiji,” The man smiles, a calculating look in his eyes. Tobio can’t help but be reminded of Oikawa. 

“Kageyama...I know that name,” one of the men murmurs, the one that reminds Tobio of Asahi, if he were less soft. 

“I’ll call you later,” Tobio offers to Kakeru, sensing his need to escape before someone else pieces things together. 

“Hai,” Kakeru nods sharply, relief evidently flooding through him. Tobio gives him a small smile, and the others a polite goodbye, before he leaves to face his fate with Iwaizumi. 

\-----

Kakeru doesn’t answer when he calls. 

\-----

It’s three days before Tobio’s phone rings, right as he’s pushing through his door. It takes some fumbling to balance his bag, his keys, and his phone without dropping anything, but he manages before the ringing stops. 

“Kakeru,” he answers. “Gimme just a minute.” A soft hum is the only response as Tobio gets inside and sets his things down before dropping onto the couch. “Hey,” he says. 

“Hey,” Kakeru echoes back, quiet and unsure. “I’m sorry I didn’t, that I, um...”

“You needed time,” Tobio cuts in gently. It’s not a question, but Kakeru still answers. 

“Yes,” he breathes out, clearly relieved. “It was—yes.”

“Can I ask why?” Tobio tips his head back, closing his eyes and appraising the fatigue in his muscles after a hard day of practice. 

“I was...frustrated after the meet,” Kakeru pieces his words together slowly. “I just wanted to be left alone.” 

“I see,” Tobio hums. “I didn’t think Kansei had a long distance team.” Tobio changes tactics, just a little. 

“Neither did I,” Kakeru huffs. And then he tells the story of how he ended up on one anyway, and Tobio marvels at what he hears. He can’t decide whether to like or hate this Haiji-san. For all that he wants to be protective, and angry that someone has manipulated Kakeru into this...

He can’t help but understand. And he can see it, perhaps even this Haiji can see it. This may be exactly what Kakeru needs. Tobio doesn’t tell him that. Not yet. Instead, he focuses on the other part of Kakeru’ story that stands out, a blaring glaring red. 

“Kakeru,” Tobio interjects gently. “Why didn’t you call me, for help? I have money, and you could have stayed with me.” Heavy silence falls on the other side of the phone, and restlessness shakes Tobio’s legs as he waits. 

“I don’t know,” Kakeru finally answers. As much as he doesn’t want to, Tobio leaves the lie alone. 

\-----

“I’m worried about Kakeru,” Tobio admits as he sprawls out on his couch. On the other end of the phone, Shouyou hums kindly. 

“Did something happen?” He asks. “I mean, besides the whole...you know.” 

“Besides him not calling me for help when his parents kicked him out after graduation or when he ran out of money and couldn’t afford the deposit on his apartment you mean,” Tobio sighs heavily. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou agrees, confident and undeterred. “Besides all of that.” Tobio laughs softly. There’s a reason he chose to call Shouyou with his worries. 

“I’m not sure,” Tobio answers. “He seemed off, after that meet. He doesn’t...hm. I think, maybe he’s like I was. When we first met.” 

“Which time?” Shouyou pipes up.

“The first time, dumbass!” Tobio gripes. “That’s what ‘when we first met’ means.” 

“I’m just saying we had two first meetings!” Shouyou argues. “Don’t you think so?” 

“You can’t have two first meetings,” Tobio says insistently as he sits up. 

“Sure you can,” Shouyou replies easily, as if his words make perfect sense. “If the people meeting are different enough than the first first time, you can have a second first time.” 

“Shouyou that…hm,” Tobio pauses and leans back against the couch. “I think I get what you mean. Then, the first first time. That’s the one I mean.” 

“So you think Kakeru is a jerk?” Shouyou asks, and Tobio can hear his smug grin. 

“No,” Tobio barks defensively. “He’s not...I mean. Not exactly. Not on purpose.” 

“You said he was like you,” Shouyou says, that teasing tone gone as if it never existed in the first place. “Tell me what you meant.” 

“I think it bothers him to run with beginners,” Tobio explains slowly. “I think he feels like he’s the only one trying, besides Kiyose.” 

“Is he?” Shouyou’s voice tilts with genuine curiosity. 

“From what I saw?” Tobio thinks of that meet, of the frail man in particular finishing the race despite looking like he was drawing his very last breaths. “No. They’re all trying. But they can’t…” 

“Be him,” Shouyou finishes softly. “He’s lonely.” 

Tobio closes his eyes. “Yes.” 

“Because he thinks he has to be,” comes Shouyou’s gentle murmur, cradling Tobio’s aching heart. 

“Yes,” Tobio repeats, breathes out carefully. “I don’t know what to do, Shou.” 

“Trust his team,” Shouyou doesn’t hesitate to answer, not even a second. “Be there for him, and trust his team.” 

\-----

It’s only happened twice now, but Tobio wonders if they’re going to make a habit out of this. Of Kakeru knocking on his door late at night, and Tobio not feeling an ounce of surprise when he opens the door and sees him. His eyes trace over Kakeru, noting the tremble in his hands clenched at his sides. Kakeru won’t look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” Kakeru pushes the words out, past the clench in his jaw. “I know it’s late.” 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Tobio steps back and motions for Kakeru to come inside. He sinks onto the couch, and Tobio can tell he’d much rather be running, far and fast. He gives Kakeru some time to collect himself while he makes tea, and he’s not surprised when Kakeru doesn’t drink after he’s handed his cup. His hands curl around the warm glass, and he stares down at the liquid. 

“I got into a fight with Haiji-san,” Kakeru finally breaks the silence, and Tobio’s eyes immediately return to Kakeru’s hands, studying his knuckles for any sign of bruising. Kakeru huffs a laugh. “Not that kind.” Tobio’s eyes lift to Kakeru’s face. 

“Tonight?” Tobio asks, leaning forward. Kakeru releases a shaky breath and nods. 

“But that’s not why I’m, why I came here, I just,” Kakeru stops and looks down at his tea again. “Prince walked in on us, while we were arguing. And I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but I was just so...angry. Like before.” 

He doesn’t have to say anything else for Tobio to know when he means. “What did you say?” Tobio prompts him to continue, carefully. 

“I asked him to quit,” Kakeru frowns. “If his time doesn’t improve in the next meet, I asked him to quit. For the team.” Tobio hums.

“For the team?” He asks calmly.

Kakeru nods. “Yes. The others, most of them are improving, enough that they might make a qualifying time.” 

“If he quits, there’s no more team,” Tobio says thoughtfully. “Is that what you want?” 

“Haiji-san could find someone else,” Kakeru answers tersely. “To take his place.” 

“I see,” Tobio nods. “Kakeru, do you think the rest of the team can meet the qualifying time?” 

Kakeru’s hands tighten around his glass. “I don’t know,” he glares down at his tea. “Haiji-san says they can, he says they’re not running half-assed. But even if they get a time on record, we still won’t make it through the qualifier.” Tobio nods, as though this makes perfect sense. 

“Then why does it matter if Prince improves?” Tobio asks calmly. “If the others might not meet the required time, if you won’t make it through the qualifier anyways, then what point is there in Prince quitting?” 

Kakeru goes still, and his eyes narrow as he looks at Tobio, mouth opening and closing a few times. “I...I don’t—” 

“You said you asked him to quit for the team,” Tobio meets Kakeru’s eyes steadily. “But it sounds like that won’t change anything.” Kakeru’s jaw clamps shut, and the glass in his hands shakes in his grip. 

“It will for him!” The words finally burst through, deep from Kakeru’s core, and even he looks confused by them. “There’s no reason for him to run. He doesn’t like it. He’s not good at it.” 

“Maybe he’ll like it as he improves,” Tobio offers, thinking of what Bokuto-san apparently said to Kei back in their first year of high school. There was obviously some wisdom in that advice, evidenced by the fact that Kei plays professionally now, just like Tobio and Shouyou. 

“He can’t,” Kakeru shakes his head, glaring down at his tea again. “You don’t understand. He _can’t_.” 

Tobio sighs and leans back against the couch, rolling Kakeru’s words through his mind until he has a thought and sits back up. “You know,” he says gently, waiting until Kakeru looks up and meets his eyes. “There was a time when I told Shouyou I wouldn’t toss to him until he proved he was essential to winning.” Kakeru’s breath hitches, and his eyes anchor to Tobio’s. “I was convinced he never would. He’s done nothing but prove me wrong for six years. Kakeru, hindsight is...very good at making us look like idiots.” 

“I just...I don’t—” 

“I don’t think I began to truly understand Shouyou until I understood how he sees things,” Tobio presses on, his voice warm as he remembers the hours spent perfecting the toss that stops. “Perspective is, it’s always been important for both of us, as we’ve improved. There may be some you can gain with Prince.” 

Kakeru is silent for a long time, his eyes returning to his untouched tea, save for the drops that have spilled out onto his hands. “Maybe,” he finally murmurs. 

\-----

Tobio doesn’t know how he notices it, amidst the chaos and cacophony surrounding him, but he somehow hears the faint sound of his phone ringing. Usually, he’d ignore it on a night like this, but he’d set a different ringtone for Kakeru exactly for this reason. He tries to slip away from the table as inconspicuously as possible, but he’s not quite successful. 

“Eh?! Shou-chan, your boyfriend doesn’t like us anymore!” Atsumu cries, drawing an irritating amount of attention Tobio’s way. 

“Spoilsport, where are you going?!” Hoshiumi demands. 

“If I have to suffer this noise, so do you,” Kei growls, grabbing the collar of his shirt as Shouyou plants himself in front of Tobio. 

“Tobioooo, what are you—” Shouyou stops short when Tobio raises his phone, eyes flickering with understanding. Kei must see something in Shouyou’s gaze, because he immediately releases Tobio. 

“We’ll keep the rabble back,” Kei says, much warmer than before, with a pat on his shoulder. “Go.” 

“Thank you,” Tobio nods jerkily, pausing only to press a quick kiss to Shouyou’s temple before he walks out of the bar and into the street. He’s missed Kakeru’s call by now, so he quickly calls back and desperately hopes his brother won’t get too stuck in his head to answer. 

“Nii-san?” Kakeru answers shakily, unevenly, like he’s having trouble keeping the phone steady. Tobio’s blood runs cold.

“Kakeru, what’s wrong?” He asks urgently. “Where are you?” 

“Ao-Aotake,” Kakeru pauses to take a deep breath. “I’m fine, it’s not me, I—it’s Haiji-san. He, we were, in the kitchen and he…” 

“Kakeru,” Tobio swallows his fear and tries to sound soothing. “Slow down. It’s okay.” 

“He collapsed,” Kakeru doesn’t slow down, the words bursting forth like there’s no way he can stop them. “He passed out and collapsed, and the doctor, he said, Haiji-san is _sleeping_ , he’s fine, but he. It’s my fault, Tobio. It’s _my fault_.” 

“Oh, Kakeru,” Tobio breathes, past the stinging ache in his chest. “No. It’s not—” 

“I made him worry!” Kakeru cries sharply. “He’s been doing everything, and all I’ve done is cause him problems, all I ever do is—” 

“Hey!” Tobio cuts him off sharply. “ _No_ , Kakeru. Don’t….don’t you dare finish that sentence. Don’t you dare say that. I know it feels that way, trust me, I _know_. But that’s not true.” 

“He was worried about me,” Kakeru says hoarsely. “He overworked himself, he wasn’t, no one was taking care of him, he’s been taking care of us and worrying about me.” 

Before Tobio can reply, there’s another voice on his brother’s end of the phone, faint like they’ve just entered the room. 

“You aren’t the only one he was worrying about, and you aren’t the only one who should’ve been looking after him,” a gruff voice says. If Tobio concentrates enough, he thinks he can place it to the man who reminded him of Asahi. 

“You should let him finish talking to his brother,” a softer voice says, one that reminds him startlingly of Kenma. 

“No,” Tobio shakes his head, remembering Shouyou’s advice. “Kakeru, we can talk more later if you need to but...you should talk to them. Talk to your team.” 

“I don’t know if we’re-” 

“You are,” Tobio cuts Kakeru’s protests off. “Call me later if you need to. Okay?”

There’s a long pause before Kakeru finally answers. “Okay.” 

\-----

“Manga?” Tobio frowns and tilts his head. “You think that’ll work?” 

“Prince told me that he’s learned the most important things from manga,” Kakeru says matter-of-factly. “I don’t...understand. But maybe I can try. I have to try. That meet, the one Haiji-san didn’t let me run, it...I see his perspective now. Haiji-san’s. I still don’t think we can do this. But nii-san, you should have seen it. The way they were running. How it felt to, to cheer for them. I never had that...before. I want to try and understand Prince. I have to.”

Tobio almost pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the screen, to see if this is really Kakeru’s he’s speaking with. It’s so rare to hear him like this, so sure of something. That confidence seems to wane some when he next speaks. 

“Though...I’m not really sure how.” 

“You said he has a lot of manga in his room, right?” Tobio asks, quick to try and find a way to bring that energy back to his brother’s voice. 

Kakeru snorts. “A lot is an understatement.” 

“Well,” Tobio hums. “Ask him to recommend something. See if he’ll let you borrow one.” 

“Do you think he’d let me?” Kakeru sounds doubtful and hopeful all at once. 

Tobio shrugs. “It’s worth asking. That’s how Kenma and I finally made progress. I asked him to recommend a game, and he let me borrow his Switch. One of them, anyway. It didn’t help me understand him, but it gave us something to talk about. That’s worth something.” 

\-----

“Slow down, dumbass!” Tobio hisses quietly as Shouyou drags him through the crowd towards the track. “Shou, there’s plenty of time, slow _down_!” 

“It’s concerning that you still try to tell him what to do,” Kuroo drawls with a smirk. “As if he’s ever listened to you.” Next to him, Bokuto laughs brightly. 

“Come on, Tobio, come _on_ ,” Shouyou shakes Tobio’s arm, finally leading them to a clear space where they can see the track. 

The race hasn’t started yet, and Tobio’s eyes dart this way and that, quickly latching onto a patchwork of black uniforms. “There,” he points. Tobio doesn’t even have to think about it when Shouyou breathes in deep next to him. Years of instinct draw his hand out and over his boyfriend’s mouth before he can shout across the field to Kakeru. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tobio threatens, startled to hear his words echoed next to him, where…

Kuroo also has his hand clamped over Bokuto’s mouth, the same threat directed at his fiance. The identical pouts on Shouyou and Bokuto’s faces is too much for Tobio, and he isn’t able to stifle his laughter in time. There’s no hope for them then, as the other three follow suit. They draw a good deal of unwanted attention because of Bokuto’s boisterous laughter and Kuroo’s...Tobio isn’t sure what to call that sound. Deranged cackling? 

Thankfully, no one seems to recognize them, and Tobio doesn’t see any reporters nearby, so they should be safe. For now. 

When the race finally starts, Tobio can _feel_ the sudden hush and concentration from the men at his side. It’s almost like being on the court, the way the four of them laser focus in on Kansei’s runners. 

“Which of them still need qualifying times?” Shouyou asks, eyes glinting with determination, as if he’s the one running. 

“Of the ones running, everyone except Haiji and Kakeru,” Tobio’s gaze darts back and forth between Kakeru and Prince. “Shindo and Yuki are getting close. Kakeru mentioned something last night, a plan Yuki came up with. He didn’t say much more than that, so I’m not sure what that means.” 

“They remind me of you,” Kuroo smiles, a lazy curl of his lips. “Karasuno.” 

“Eh?” Shouyou tilts his head up at Kuroo. “Because of the uniforms?” 

Kuroo barks a laugh. “Well, sure,” he agrees. “But not just that. Seeing them here, it’s like seeing Karasuno at the first training camp.” 

“Oh!” Bokuto grins and nods. “You’re right!” He laughs when he sees the confusion on Shouyou’s face, the same confusion mirrored on Tobio’s. “They’re way better than you’d expect them to be for amateurs,” Bokuto explains, nodding firmly as if agreeing with himself. “And it’s creepy how fast they’re improving.” 

“It should be impossible,” Kuroo hums. “Them making it to Hakone. But watching them, it makes you almost certain they can do it.” He slides that lazy smile their way again, a glint in his eyes. 

“They can,” Tobio declares without hesitation.

“They will,” Shouyou agrees. “Just you watch!” Bokuto laughs brightly and beams at them, while Kuroo crosses his arms, looking smug as Kakeru finishes his race with a damn near unbelievable time. “You see? Crows, just like you. Must run in the family.” 

\-----

They’re supposed to be meeting Kansei outside the gates. They don’t have time to join them back at Aotake for dinner, not before Tobio has to be on a bus for tomorrow’s match. But they have long enough to greet them, congratulate them. Tobio is just starting to feel restless when Kansei finally arrives, and he feels something heartachingly warm settle in his chest when he sees the smile on his brother’s face, how happy he looks with his team. The feeling curdles and shrivels when he sees the man that steps into their path, his lips pulling into a snarl. He doesn’t stop to think before he starts to march forward, and he can’t help the growl that slips past his lips when someone holds him back. 

“Let us,” Kuroo says calmly. “You’ll lose your temper.” 

“I’m not—” 

“You will,” Kuroo shakes his head. “It’s Kakeru. You will. Let Bo and I handle it. You two stay out of sight.” 

Tobio doesn’t get the chance to argue. Shouyou’s hand curls around his arm, tugging him off the side, while Kuroo and Bokuto approach Kansei and the reporter. They’re close enough to hear everything, which means they’re definitely close enough for Tobio to call out, to berate the reporter. He doesn’t remember his name, but there’s no way Tobio can forget his face. He’d had the gall, after the Olympic match, to imply that maybe they’d lost because of Tobio’s past. He doesn’t trust that poison tongue with his brother. Belatedly, though, Tobio realizes that Kuroo is right. He’d lose his temper, and probably say something he’ll regret. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto calls out, even louder than usual. It’s almost comical, the way Kakeru’s eyes widen.

“Bokuto-san!” Kakeru sounds surprised, even though he knew they’d be waiting for him. 

“Kakeru!” Bokuto returns the greeting. “You were incredible! Wasn’t he, Tetsu?” 

“Sure was,” Kuroo draws the words out, sliding himself between Kansei and the reporter. “Sorry to interrupt, but we’ve been waiting for our friends. You understand, of course.” Tobio doesn’t know how Kuroo makes the words ‘you understand’ sound like a threat, but he does, and Tobio feels a stab of satisfaction when the reporter falters back. 

“I was hoping to speak to—” 

“Tetsu, I want to take them out to celebrate!” Bokuto declares. To someone who doesn’t know any better, it’s like he’s ignorant of the tension between Kuroo and the reporter, oblivious to the man’s presence. An act Tobio has seen him use more than once to ignore offensive questions about his relationship with Kuroo after games. “Do we have time?” 

“Ah, you see,” Kuroo gestures to Bokuto, lips curving up. “We’re on a tight schedule. If you’ll excuse us.” 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” the reporter says suddenly, hungrily. “What are you—” 

“Sorry!” Bokuto chirps. “I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else.” Next to him, Shouyou chokes on a laugh, and Tobio struggles not to follow suit. As if Bokuto could _ever_ be confused for someone else, especially after Kakeru called him by name. 

Bokuto’s energy and Kuroo’s defiance seem to seep into the rest of the Kansei team then, and while they look confused, unsure of what exactly is happening, the more cunning among them seem to realize that there’s a _reason_ Bokuto and Kuroo are trying to get them away. They chime in suddenly, voices overlapping as they chatter excitedly about going out, celebrating the race. Bokuto is leading them away from the man, towards Shouyou and Tobio. Of course, the man can’t let them have the last word. 

“Some other time then, Kurahara Kakeru of Sendai Josei High School.” 

Tobio scowls when he sees his brother flinch, and Shouyou’s hand tightens around his arm. Probably for the best. It’s taking every bit of Tobio’s self control not to march up to the man and wipe the smug look from his face. He does finally leave, and Shouyou releases Tobio. 

Tobio immediately goes to Kakeru, and as much as he wants to fuss over him with his concern, he knows that’s the opposite of what Kakeru needs right now. So he tosses his arm across his brother’s shoulders and raises a brow at Bokuto.

“Really? You’ve got me mixed up with someone else?” 

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh loudly, and between that and Shouyou’s exuberant praise for Kakeru and the others, Tobio feels his brother relax under his arm. Haiji meets Tobio’s eyes as they leave, and Tobio looks back evenly, until a small, sad smile forms on Haiji’s face. 

Tobio is grateful that he seems to understand. It’s not his story to tell. 

\-----

The moment Tobio opens his door, he knows. He’s been accused of being slow in everything except Volleyball, and usually that’s true. But this is Kakeru, and Tobio has become wonderfully accustomed to his brother over the last year or so. Tobio takes one look at Kakeru, and he sees it. 

“You told them,” Tobio says softly, as they sit on his balcony, basking in the last specks of sunlight for the evening. 

“I did,” Kakeru confirms. “I told them everything. They...nii-san, they still want me. They still _believe_ in me, even after I told them. Haiji-san believes in me.” 

Tobio doesn’t miss that. The way that Kakeru mentions Haiji on his own, separate from the rest of the team. He wonders if Kakeru realizes yet. 

“Of course they do,” Tobio smiles. “They’re your team.” 

\-----

“Where’s Kakeru? Show me again!” 

“Shou, they’re filming it!” Tobio repeats exasperatedly. “Just, put it on TV. You can probably see more than we can!” 

“It isn’t fair!” Shouyou whines, not for the first time. “I want to be there.” Tobio can’t seem to get it through his head that being on the other side of the country is a perfectly reasonable explanation for not making it to the Qualifier. 

“You are here,” Kei interjects before Tobio can reply. “Now shut up and put the race on TV. Tell us what you see.” Tobio feels a rush of gratitude for Kei, as Tadashi and Hitoka smile fondly at him. That finally seems to be what Shouyou needed, and Tobio is kicking himself for not realizing it. He didn’t need to hear that it was okay for him not to be there in person. He needed to hear that he _is_ there, just like the rest of them. As Shouyou begins to narrate what he sees on the screen, Tobio reaches down to squeeze Kei’s wrist. Kei huffs and rolls his eyes, but he squeezes Tobio’s wrist in return. 

“Oh _wow_!” Shouyou exclaims, and the sentiment is echoed by the crowd around them. Tobio snaps his head up to the closest screen, and can’t help the wide jaw aching smile that stretches over his face. Kakeru is holding his own against Iwanki, matching him stride for stride. He’s so enraptured by the sight on the screen that he nearly misses it. Kei’s hand digs into Tobio’s hair, yanking until he looks away and sees his brother turn the corner in person. 

Kei’s hand tightens and pulls in his hair, and Tobio realizes a little too late that it’s because Kei’s shouting for Kakeru. They all are, and Tobio quickly turns the phone so the screen, so Shouyou, is facing the race. It’s impossible to tell who crossed the line first, Kakeru or Iwanki, but it doesn’t matter. They continue shouting all the same, and Kakeru’s head swivels until he manages to get a glimpse of them, a beaming smile on his face as he waves, until he’s ushered off of the course. 

Kei finally releases his grip on his hair, and Tobio winces as he reaches up to rub his head. Kei’s cheeks are tinged with pink, and he glares when Tobio smirks at him. 

“Oh shut up.” 

\-----

With each name called, Tobio shakes harder, until Kei, Tadashi, and Hitoka all clamp down on him, holding him tight. 

“Please,” Tobio whispers, eyes locked on the screen. From the phone in Kei’s hand, Tobio hears his plea echoed by Shouyou. “ _Please_.” 

“In tenth place...Kansei University!” 

For a moment, Tobio thinks time has frozen. It’s the only explanation for why he doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, doesn’t speak, doesn’t hear anything. And then, all at once, it crashes over him like a tidal wave, and his friends have to hold him up so he doesn’t sink to the ground. He’s shouting wordlessly, victoriously, until he has no joy left to shout. 

More than anything, Tobio wants Shouyou here, in his arms. Wants to kiss him until he’s breathless and share this victory with him. 

He wonders if Kakeru feels the same about Haiji, or Haiji the same about Kakeru. 

\-----

“Doesn’t that practically give it away, even if it doesn’t say his name?” Tobio’s stomach churns, and he’s barely able to keep his voice down. Shouyou is sleeping in their bedroom, and he doesn’t want to wake him. 

“Yes,” Hitoka sighs. “Maybe not to any random reader, but to anyone who knows just a bit more, yes.” 

“And you’re sure there’s nothing we can do?” Tobio leans against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’m sure,” Hitoka’s voice wobbles. “It’s set to publish on Friday.” 

“Damn it,” Tobio whispers. Kakeru doesn’t deserve this. Tobio thinks of his first year at Nationals, of thinly veiled whispers and the jabs of his past in every single article or post online that detailed Karasuno’s performance. He doesn’t want that for Kakeru. He wants Kakeru to run freely at Hakone, free of his past. His brother deserves that much. 

...His brother. 

“Hitoka,” Tobio feels a little bad when he hears her startled squeak. 

“Yes! What is it?” 

“If we can’t stop it...let’s drown it out,” Tobio says. 

\-----

Despite how ill prepared he is given the rush, it’s one of the best interviews Tobio’s ever done. Talking about Kakeru and his pride for his brother and his team is easy. In the end, the article about Kakeru’s old coach still posts. 

But the interview with Japan’s National Team setter Kageyama Tobio, about his brother and his team’s impossible dream becoming reality, well. It’s much louder, especially when Tobio and Shouyou’s teammates chime in, becoming members of Kansei’s fan club, declaring that they’ll be joining Tobio at the Ekiden to watch the race. 

It’s petty, ignoring the calls from his mother that come after the interview. When Kakeru texts to inform him that he also ignored her, Tobio realizes petty must run in the family too.

\-----

“Kakeru?” Tobio frowns and pulls the phone away from his ear, checking to see if the call is still active. “You there?” 

“Yeah,” Kakeru finally answers, his voice quiet and almost flat. Tobio hasn’t heard him sound like this in a long time now. 

“What’s wrong?” Tobio straightens up, then stands and starts to walk towards his door, ready to march out to find Kakeru. “Where are you?” 

“Home,” Kakeru sighs, and Tobio feels ice jolt through him. 

“What?! Why would you—” 

“Oh, no, I mean...Aotake.” 

Tobio stops short and falters, torn between smiling because Kakeru reflexively called Aotake home and demanding to know what’s wrong again, because he still sounds upset. “Oh,” he says instead. 

“Jota and Joji, they...I,” Kakeru sighs heavily. It takes him a few tries to explain what happened, and Tobio has to ask several questions before he finally gets a clear picture. 

“I haven’t felt that angry since I almost hit Sakaki,” Kakeru says bitterly. “I thought, I was hoping I was better.” 

“You are,” Tobio reassures him. “I know Nico and Yuki called you out on losing your temper, but that doesn’t mean you’re not getting better.” 

“I just don’t understand,” Kakeru admits helplessly. “They’re always trying to get under my skin, and it hasn’t bothered me like this before.” 

“Kakeru…” Tobio falters. It’s not his place, not really. It’s something Kakeru should figure out on his own. But his brother sounds so lost. “You remember how I told you Kei and I used to fight a lot? How he used to say shit to try and rile me up all the time?” 

“Yeah,” Kakeru confirms, and Tobio can hear the interest in his voice. “Doesn’t he still do that? I mean, I’ve heard him call you...King.” His voice drops on the last word, and Tobio smiles. 

“He used to call me that to jab at me,” Tobio nods. “Now it’s more...it’s fond. It’s different. The point is, he used to get on my nerves constantly in our first year. Second year too, but it had started getting better then. By the time it was third year we were like we are now. The only time I ever got mad at him, actually _mad_ , it was because he admitted to Tadashi and me that he wasn’t sure Shouyou would make it as a professional player.” 

“He wasn’t, Kakeru, he wasn’t even trying to be an ass,” Tobio sits down on his couch and gets comfortable. “He was concerned, more than anything. Shouyou had just told us his plans to go to Brazil. I think Kei was worried that he’d put all that effort in and get nowhere. But all I heard was him not believing in Shou, and I completely lost my temper. Tadashi is the only reason I didn’t hit him.” 

Kakeru is silent for a long time after that. Tobio only knows he’s still there because he can hear him breathing every now and then. “So it’s...you think I lost my temper because it’s not about me this time?” Tobio hums. “Because it’s about Haiji-san.” 

“What do you think?” Tobio asks, avoiding having to say that yes, he does think that’s the reason. 

“I think it does bother me,” Kakeru admits. “It bothers me that they don’t believe in him the way he believes in us, not like they used to. I know Haiji-san tricked them, he tricked most of us at first. But it’s not a trick anymore. We’re going to Hakone, and whatever the top is, whatever Haiji-san wants to find, I know we can find it. I want them to know it too. I just. I didn’t know how to say that.” 

“You wanted to defend him,” Tobio smiles, leaning forward to pick up the small black box on his coffee table. He opens it to look at the ring inside, brushing his finger over the smooth metal. “You care about him. A lot.” 

“Yeah,” Kakeru answers, softly, like he wants to be gentle with the admission. 

Tobio knows the feeling. 

\-----

As they kneel around the futon, Tobio’s arm curled tight around Kakeru’s shoulders, the six of them looking down at an unconscious and sick Shindo, Tobio can’t help but think of that match their first year at Nationals, when Shouyou was pulled out. He knows, as he thinks of Shindo stumbling through his section, collapsing and fighting to rise to his feet again and again until he crosses the finish line, as he looks at him now and sees how fragile he seems…

He knows that this is still running. 

“Shindo managed to finish his section, but tomorrow is going to be a difficult battle,” the coach says solemnly.

Kakeru trembles under his arm, fists clenched on his lap. “It won’t be!” 

“Because you’ll run?” The coach asks calmly, and Tobio’s arm tightens around his brother. 

Kakeru shakes his head firmly, as Tobio gently brushes his hair back from his face. “No,” his voice trembles. “Because nothing can be harder than that. Than watching him, and not being able to do _anything_!” The tension in the room seems to peak with Kakeru’s raised voice, and then fade all at once. Kakeru whispers an apology, but his coach shakes his head and acquiesces, agrees. Tobio shifts closer to his brother and hooks his chin over his head. He has a good look at Haiji this way, and he frowns at the hints of guilt he sees in the man’s eyes. 

“Don’t,” Tobio murmurs. Haiji jolts and looks at him, clearly jarred from spiraling thoughts. Tobio doesn’t need to say anything more for Haiji to understand. He doesn’t accept Tobio’s assertion, not completely, but those hints of guilt are gone for now at least. 

\-----

There are bodies pressing in on him from all sides, and Tobio is fairly certain his hearing will never recover. Between Shouyou, Atsumu, and Bokuto, there’s no reprieve. Not that Tobio minds all that much. 

Kakeru is running, and he looks _incredible_. He looks like Shouyou when he flies, like Kei when he shuts down a spike, like Tadashi when he steals point after point with a jump floater, like Tooru when he makes an impossible set, his eyes screaming, _promising_ , that it’s not over yet. 

Tobio is crying, has been for at least ten minutes now, because he’s never been happier in his life. It embraces him suddenly, all at once, this sense of safety and home and _family_. They roar to life around him as Kakeru approaches, as Haiji takes his stance and reaches out to Kakeru. Even from a distance, Tobio can see it. The utter devotion that thrums between them. Kakeru crosses the finish line and passes the sash to Haiji, and he’s given away nothing and gained _everything_.

Even over the cacophony around him, Tobio hears Prince’s shouting, and seconds later that echoes around him as well, deep into his chest, and through his own voice. Just over ten minutes later, Kakeru has done the impossible and broken Fujioka’s record. 

Kakeru’s head jerks wildly as he searches for Tobio, and their eyes lock as Tobio shouts his name. He doesn’t need to ask. Tobio smiles widely and shouts.

“Go!” 

Laughter ripples through their group as Kakeru leaves a bewildered news crew behind, and Tobio turns to Shouyou, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Shouyou looks up at him, his universe, his sun, nothing but joy and adoration in his eyes. Tobio wedges a hand into his coat pocket and fumbles to remove that small black box. Shouyou’s eyes go down, then up to Tobio’s face, then down and up again, and then he jumps into Tobio’s arms, knocking him backwards. It’s a miracle they don’t fall, with Bokuto and Atsumu fumbling to hold them up. Tobio doesn’t care about any of that. All he cares about is Shouyou’s loud, teary voice. 

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes!” 

\-----

Tobio wishes he could be there in person at the finish line, but there’s only room for so many miracles in one day, and reaching it in time isn’t one of them. Tobio and Shouyou stand, clinging to each other and watching the screen, all while Kei and Kuroo snap back and forth behind them, calculating what time Haiji needs to make for Kansei to be seeded. 

Tobio doesn’t see it, whatever it is Kakeru sees as Haiji rounds the corner and runs towards the finish line. He sees Kakeru’s arm, previously waving furiously, drop down to his side. Tobio wonders, briefly, what it must be like for them. Kakeru rooted at the finish line, Haiji running, maybe for the last time, right towards him. 

But then again, he doesn’t have to wonder. He’s living it too. He’s been living it since the moment he played in the last Olympics, rooted at their finish line, looking back to Shouyou and waiting for him. Tobio will wait for him, as long as it takes, forever if he has to, but he knows Shouyou won’t keep him waiting much longer. He knows, without a shred of doubt, that the next time he stands on that court, he’ll be able to look at his love and say “you’re here”. 

On screen, Haiji and Kakeru collide, and Tobio can feel it. 

_“You’re here,”_ Haiji collapses into Kakeru’s arms.

_“I’m here,”_ Kakeru catches him, holds him close. 

Tobio isn’t sure if he imagines it, when their lips brush together for the briefest moment. He looks down at Shouyou just as Shouyou looks up at him, and he knows it was real. As real as Shouyou leaning up now, as real as the press of his lips against Tobio’s. As real as the rings on their fingers. 

Impossible dreams made real. 

\-----

Bonus: 

“Amazing! Kurahara Kakeru has just completed his first Olympic 20km race, securing not only first place and a gold medal, but a new record! Kurahara-san, tell us, how—” 

Kakeru doesn’t stay put long enough to hear the rest of the cameraman’s question, already darting through an opening in the crowd, hand curling around Prince’s wrist as he passes him and begins to drag him along. It’ll be tight, but they just might make it. 

“Kakeru!” Prince stumbles behind him and cries out. “Kakeru slow _down!_ At least wipe your sweat off!” 

“We need to get there before Tobio and Shouyou’s match starts!” Kakeru shouts back. “Hurry, Prince!” 

In their homes, in the stands, and elsewhere scattered at the 2024 Olympics, former and current teammates of Kageyama Tobio and Kurahara Kakeru laugh at the familiar sight of Kakeru and Prince running away from victory towards something far more important. 

Family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed, I really enjoyed writing this! 


End file.
